


it takes a village, or a mansion. Wherever you can dump your kids really

by Frog_that_writes



Category: Dimension 20 (Web Series)
Genre: Sick Characters, The quaratine au no one asked for, even tho it shoukd be, none of the bad kids but a family member is sick, quarantine isnt even relevant anymore, safe social distancing practices, which could be triggering for some people sooo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:28:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24836158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frog_that_writes/pseuds/Frog_that_writes
Summary: The announcement comes that Elmville is entering a quarantine, and with it three teens find themselves looking, for various reasons, for a place to stay.
Comments: 21
Kudos: 90





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> l4z made me start writing this 2 months ago when quarantine was still relevant but here I am

“-Until further notice, all schools in Elmville will now be moving to remote lessons, due to the decree issued by the head of Solace. The following clips are statements from the principles or other spokespeople from each school, except for the Augefort Adventuring Academy, due to Principle Augefort denying any comment when asked, besides, and I quote, ‘Chronomancy will prevail over your weak respiratory system once again children.’ He is now under invest-”

With a click of the remote, the television clicked off, preventing the two goblins who had been staring at it for the past few moments from hearing the rest of the broadcast. Sklonda set the remote down in front of and took a deep breath before turning to her son.

“Okay,” she said, then. “Okay.” 

“Mom?”

“Okay,” she said again. “We’re going to make this work.”

“Right,” he nodded. “Of course we are. I just have to do my classes online now, it’s fine.” Sklonda took another deep breath.

“It’s January,” Sklonda said, like that explained everything. And honestly, it did, because Riz could feel the cold of the apartment already, and while it wasn’t so bad when he spent eight hours in school and often multiple hours with his friends or in his office, spending all day in their shitty apartment with no heating would definitely make working on school work challenging. They were in the process of looking for a new place to live, but that obviously wasn't going to happen for a while. “And I’m an essential worker, I can’t social distance, which means I’ll be bringing germs home to you, and you know how often you get sick.” Rude, but true. Riz had gotten the flu around this time a year ago and had been out for the count for a week, vomiting and fighting a 102 degree fever. He tended to wear himself down, and that led to a rather weak immune system most of the time. He couldn’t pass a con save to save his life.

“I’ll be fine,” he argued, because it’s not like they could do anything about it.

“We don’t even have internet half the time,” Sklonda scoffed. “You’re not going to be able to do remote school work here.”

“We don’t really have a choice, do we?” He asked, trying to act like he wasn’t dreading the way he was going to have to pile on blankets and email his teachers apologies about his wifi cutting off mid google meet every day.

“I was texting Sandralynn when this all started getting serious,” Sklonda waved in a way meant to encompass everything, apparently. “We were talking about you maybe spending a few weeks over there, just until stuff gets sorted out some more.”

“And she’s okay with that?” RIz asked skeptically. “You would think she would be sick of all the kids in her house at this point.”

“I’m not just saying this because you’re my son, but you’re a little more low maintenance than most of your friends,” Sklonda snorted. Riz shrugged because honestly, fair enough. “Besides, we would both rather you be somewhere warm where you can actually get your work done.”

“What about you?”

“I can get one of those space heaters to plug in at night, and I'll be at the office during the day. I’ll be fine kiddo, worry about yourself.”

“So she really said it's okay for me to go over there?” He asked, because his mom wasn’t going to answer any more questions about herself and he wasn’t going to talk about himself, so he might as well bridge the standstill.

“She agreed to the possibility. I just sent her a message asking for sure, I’m just waiting for her call now. Should be any minute-” the goblin was cut off by her phone ringing. “Oh, that’s her now. Hey Sandralynn. Uh-huh. Yeah, it is crazy. Oh really? Oh, wow. No, wow, that’s, wow. Yeah, he really said that? That’s so funny. Yeah, that’s insane. Hm? Oh no, yeah, he’s here now. Oh, we’re good but the- Yeah, still out, still out. Oh, so it’s okay then? Great, I’ll let him know. Yeah, it really is too bad we’ll have to cancel our parent ‘get togethers.’ The Cubby’s never want me there anyways though, to be fair. Haha, yeah, they are wild. Anyways, I’ll let Riz know to get packed, I’ll see you a bit. Buh-bye.” Sklonda chuckled quietly to herself as she hung up, clearly over some joke she had shared with the other mom. Riz really didn’t want to know about the air quotes around get togethers.

“She said she can take you tonight, why don’t you go get your stuff together?” Oh wow, that was short notice. Luckily after last year Riz lived out of his briefcase of holding to be ready to leave at a moment's notice. 

“Okay, give me twenty minutes.”

He threw a few more items into his briefcase as be pulled out his phone, hoping to at least make sure the teens of Mordred Manor would not be surprised by his arrival. 

-

Gorgug opened the fridge and sighed, shuffling the items on the shelf in front of him slightly before closing the door. After a moment of continuing to stare, he reached out to the handle again before changing his mind and making his way to the cabinet instead. He opened the door and rummaged through the various food inside, eventually pulling out a styrofoam container of microwave ramen, which he spun around until he found the expiration date, which was a little over a month ago. He placed the container back inside and walked over to his fridge again, searching a little deeper into its shelves this time. Eventually, he sighed again and walked back over to the cabinet, pulling out the ramen with resignation. He just began pulling off the plastic wrapper when his crystal rang, and he spared a quick glance at the caller id before answering.

“Hey mom, how’s the trip?”

“Oh, it’s going just swell! You should see all the doohickeys they have up here, it’s amazing. How you doing bud? Did you have dinner yet?””

“Um, I’m fine, just about to eat now.” He glanced at the expired ramen in his hands. There was something off about her voice, though he truly had no idea what. “How are you and dad?”

“Well, that’s the thing I’m calling you about bud.” Gorgug felt anxiety shoot through him, and he immediately dropped his food onto the counter and straightened up.

“What’s wrong?” 

“Before I tell you, I need you to know that we’re both fine, okay?” She started gently, causing Gorgug’s trepidation to grow. “Your pops had been feeling a bit under the weather, so we went and saw a cleric, and it looks like he’s got the virus.” 

Gorgug blinked, trying to process that. There was a long beat of silence before his mom spoke again, a hint of panic to her voice as she rushed to reassure him. 

“He’s doing fine though! Really bud, you don’t need to worry. He’s just got a bit off a cough. We’re going to drive home tomorrow though.”

“Right,” Gorgug said, mentally scanning through the list of all the messes he had left around the house and now needed to clean. “When will you get back?”

“Not until late tomorrow,” Wilma answered. There was a quick muffled conversation in his parent's voices that he could barely make out, something about having gotten the okay from Sandralynn and how they hoped “he would understand.” What? 

“Heya bud,” his dad, apparently having taken the phone from Wilma. Gorgug noted with a slight pang that his voice sounded much more raspy than he remembered. “I’m doin’ fine, bud, no need to worry about me. What you do need to worry about is packing a bag.” What?

“What?”

“Well, we don’t want you getting sick from me kiddo, so we asked your friend Fig’s mom- er, Sandralynn is still only Fig, right?”

“Uh,” he blinked, mind trying to wrap around the many layers of this conversation. “Officially yeah.”

“Right.” Gorgug got the impression that he was nodding. “Well, we heard school’s been cancelled for ya’ and thought you might enjoy getting to spend time with your friends still while also not risking getting sick, so we asked Sandy and she said it was a-okay for you to come stay for a little while.”

“O-oh. Oh. Sandy? Wait, that part isn't important. Um, I guess I have to leave tomorrow right? Before you guys get here?”

“I know bud,” Digby said sympathetically. “It’s a lot to dump on you, but I hope you understand we’re just looking out for you.”  
“Yeah,” Gorgug whispered. “I have to go pack.”

“I’ll call you back tomorrow before we l-” his father was cut off by a sudden coughing fit, that, rather than tapering off, got slightly more muffled.

“We’ll call you before we leave,” Wilma said with the soft, harsh sounding coughs of Digby still barely audible. “And we’ll facetime you all the time while you're at your friends’ place!”

“Love you guys,” Gorgug said, sniffing slightly. This was a lot to deal with when twenty minutes ago his only problem had been finding his own dinner.

“Love you too bu-”

The phone clicked off.

Gorgug walked over to the sink and filled his ramen up to the line before shuffling over to the microwave, punching it in for two minutes. He watched as the styrofoam container spun slowly around in the device he remembered his parents making a little over a year ago. He heard his crystal vibrate against his countertop but resolutely ignored the messages, instead pulling out his food and yanking a fork out of a drawer with slightly too much force. 

He cringed at the first bite but continued to shove the noodles into his mouth, ignoring their heat. Eventually he picked up his crystal, if only to silence the buzzing, and moved quickly to his group chat with the other bad kids with slightly blurry eyes, not bothering to check the messages that had popped up since he had last been online.

-

Fabian heard his crystal buzz and eagerly reached for it, though he refrained from checking the messages until he knew at least a minute had passed. He didn’t want to seem too eager. 

The first thing he saw was that apparently The Ball would be staying at Mordred Manor, which came along with that weird cult thing Fig was always trying to push. This is why he never stayed the night there, he was too scared he would wake up chained to his bed and never leave again.

He was, admittedly, slightly jealous that so many of his friends would be together while he was stuck alone, but he wouldn’t just _say_ that. Well, he wouldn’t until he found out Gorgug was getting to stay there too, and then all bets were off. This was worth a little through-text bitching.

He rolled out of bed and walked over to his mirror, taking a moment to fix his hair before making his way to the living room downstairs where Hallariel was stretched out across the love seat. He sent another text to the group complaining a little more as Hallariel looked up from her book.

“Ah, Fabian!” She shifted towards him. “How is my darling boy?”

“I’m fine mama,” he smiled. “I have a question though. I was wondering-”

“Oh, Mr. Fabian,” an unknowingly familiar voice said from behind him. “Hello.”

“Gilear,” Fabian said, not bothering to hide his annoyance as he turned around to spot the man leaving his kitchen, two wine glasses in hand. Fabian knew they were probably just grape juice, but a small ping of worry shot through him. He trusted his mama though, and decided not to comment as he handed one of the glasses to her and sat beside her on the love seat.

“Fabian,” Hallariel drawled. “Gilear is going to be staying here for the next few weeks.”

“Like, in the garage?”

“No,” she shook her head and took a dainty sip from her wine glass. “In the house. But enough about Gilear, darling, what were you going to say?”

Well, if he had been sure he wanted to quarantine at Mordred Manor before, he was certainly positive now. 

“Mama, do you think I could spend a few weeks at Mordred Manor with my friends? I think it would be beneficial for my school work to be able to work with partners, and…” The half elf slowly trailed off as he realized his mother wasn’t listening to him, and was instead whispering something in Gilear’s ear. The man began to blush bright red, and Fabian repressed a shutter, writing another message on his crystal that had been steadily buzzing throughout the conversation while she was distracted. Eventually, she noticed his silence and looked up.

“Oh, darling, I think that’s a wonderful idea! Gilly and I deserve some alone time, don’t you think so, pet?” She asked the elf, placing one hand on his thigh. Fabian considered booking it back up the stairs to begin packing immediately. 

“R-right you are, Hallariel.”

“Okay! Well, I best begin packing then. Mama,” he nodded cordially. “Gilear,” he said with clipped annoyance.

He wrote one last message confirming he would be able to stay over as well as he reached the top of the stairs, already running through a list of everything he would need to pack.

Where was his suitcase again? He hadn’t seen it since he threw it somewhere after Spring Break. He might have burned it at some point. Hm, packing for an indefinite quarantine sleepover was going to take more work than he thought.

  
  
  


Riz

 _Did Sandralynn tell you that I’m coming to stay at Mordred Manor for a few weeks yet?_ _  
  
_

Adaine

_No??? Exciting news_

Fig

_That’s how it always starts. “Staying for a few weeks”_

Kristen

_Yeah, it’s always “my house burnt down!” “my parents kicked me out!” “my parents fled to my home country where i’m currently in active rebellion of my position in the government!” “it’s only temporary!”_

Adaine

_Frankly, mine is the coolest excuse so far. A pandemic, Riz? Lame_

Riz

_I’m not moving in please don’t do this to me_

Fig

_New brother! New brother! New brother!_

Riz

_We’re not related by blood or marriage_

Kristen

_Yet_

Riz

_I really hope you’re implying marriage_

Fig

_Your mom is dating both of my biological parents it’s only a matter of time_

Riz

_Please don’t talk about the mess that is our parents relationships again I can’t handle it tonight_

Adaine

 _Where’s the non manor gang btw?_ _  
  
_

Riz

** _The rest of them_

Adaine

_It’s cute that you think you’re ever leaving this manor_

Kristen

_@Fabian @Gorgug get on losers_

Gorgug

_Sorry, i was talking to my parents, apparently im coming to stay for a bit because my dad tested positive and he’s isolating for two weeks_

Gorgug

_He only has a cough but i guess people get different symptoms even with the same strain or w/e so they don’t want me to get it_

Fig

 _Oh shit did you get tested too???_ _  
  
_

Gorgug

_My parents are on that trip i was telling you guys about rn, they’re in fallinel, i haven’t been around them since they left saturday_

Kristen

_Oh that’s good_

Kristen

_I can do a detect poison and disease on u when u get here tho just in case, they might’ve had it then and just been asymptomatic_

Gorgug

_Yeah_

Gorgug

_Yeah they’re driving back here tomorrow and bunkering down in the tree for two weeks, they don’t want me there in case they give it to me_

Fabian

_Well damn now i’m left out_

Gorgug

_Well riz will still be alone 2_

Riz

_Scroll up_

Gorgug

_Oh!!_

Fig 

_Indefinite sleepover you love to see it_

Fabian

>:(

Kristen

_Lol rip_

Fabian

_Fuck gilear is staying here for some reason i hate it here_

Fabian

 _I’m not dealing with this is there room for one more?_   
  
Fig

_You mean like maybe in ur actual literal bedroom that you have in this house, new brother, who’s mother is dating my step father?_

Fabian

_You didn’t have to phrase it like that_

Fabian

_I asked mama and she said it’s fine if i go, i really do not want to think about why she was so eager to get me out of the house while gilear is staying here please_

Adaine

_Well you see fabian, when two people love each other very much,_

Riz

_Why couldn’t our parents just join a book club or something_

_-_

Jawbone yawned as he took another sip of tea, stretching back further on the couch. Across the room, Adaine and Aelwyn were quietly working… some wizard thing he didn’t understand, next to Fig who was humming softly to herself and she scribbled down what he assumed to be lyrics. Kristen was on the floor in front of the tiefling, leaning again the couch and hunched over her laptop, likely still working on her website for the official Church of Cassandra. He smiled while he watched them all quietly work on their projects. God, he loved his kids. 

“You kids hear anything from your teachers about how your virtual classes are going to work yet?” He asked, flipping his book shut for the time being. He really needed to stop reading in the dark, he was getting to old for this.

“Hm,” Kristen said, clicking something on her laptop. “Uh- nope, just checked my email, nothing yet. Probably just going to be a lot of busy work I think.”

“I’ve been in contact with Ayda, we’re going to halt our work tracking down those stolen books for the time being, we agreed it’s better safe than sorry,” Alewyn sighed, sounding rather disappointed. They had started the mission recently, and the elf had clearly been excited for the excuse to get out of the house and keep busy without having to fully uproot herself. 

"That's smart of you kids," he agreed. Aelwyn smiled for a whole second before quickly making her face into a somber nod, which Jawbone accepted as progress. 

He was interrupted from his thoughts by a knock at the door, the sound causing three of the four girls currently in the room to perk up. 

"I'll get it, don't worry," Jawbone offered before any of them could launch themselves out of their seats. They were all completely capable adventures, probably better equipped to take care of themselves than he was honestly, but they were his daughters, so sue him for not sending them to answer the door at nearly ten o' clock at night.

With a quiet groan he pulled himself up, tossing his book onto the end table beside him. He shuffled his way over to the door, and unlocked it before pulling it open. Standing on his porch were three teenagers, each clutching bags and looking varying shades of awkward. Fabian was standing towards the front, two suitcases at his feet, next to the significantly more awkward looking Riz, who was holding only his briefcase. Behind them was Gorgug, hunched over and clutching his back pack for dear life. Jawbone stared forward for a moment before taking a deep breath and tilting his head into the house. 

"Sandralynn," he called, glancing back over at the teens for a moment. "I think we have another three!" He turned his attention outside once again and scratched his chin. "So… you kids need adopted?" 


	2. Emails, Panic Attacks, and Dinner

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> there is a bit of someone being on the edge of a panic attack this chapter, so be careful!!

“Have you gotten anything from Mrs. Lymon yet?” 

Riz looked up, squinting slightly as his eyes adjusted from his laptop screen to the sight of the elf in front of him. Her voice sounded slightly strained, and Riz hoped for both their sake that the answer to her question was ‘yes.’

“Let me refresh my inbox,” he said, humming slightly in the universal way that meant ‘I’m doing what you asked me to do and not ignoring you even though it looks like I am’ while he looked for the tab that had gmail open, and waited for it to load under the strain of three separate chrome windows with at least five tabs each. “No emails yet,” he eventually said apologetically. “Have you checked fantasy google classroom?”

“Yes, there’s nothing in the stream,” Adaine said, sounding impossibly more stressed. “How hard is it to tell us what time our meetings will be? There’s not even twenty students in Arcane History, it should be one of the easiest classes to plan for.”

“I know,” Riz said, scrolling through the emails he had gotten. Apparently his non-magical healing and his AP Rogue class were double booked, which meant he would have to email both teachers. This was hell. “Has she posted any assignments yet at least?”   
“Just the essay she had assigned in class.”

“Right, right,” the goblin muttered, typing and retyping various intros to his email. Scratch that, even Hell had been better than this. “Have you started yours?”

“No,” Adaine groaned. Riz looked up to see her face buried in her hands. “I thought we would have plenty of time, but now I’m not sure how I’m going to get it done. My divination teacher just assigned three new worksheets!”

Riz started making a sympathetic noise, well aware of how badly this whole situation had been affecting the elf’s anxiety, before he was cut off by the sudden sound of someone yelling. 

No sooner had he stood, gun in hand and Adaine right beside him, than the yell cut off, replaced a moment later by a slightly deeper shout. He shared a confused look with the oracle as it cut off once more, this time to shift to something higher but louder.

Confused, the two took off towards the source, the guest bedroom Gorgug and Riz had been sharing, finding Kristen coming towards them from the opposite direction as well.

The cleric burst the door open, and the three piled in to see Gorgug sitting on his bed, headphone around his ears and laptop resting in front of him, far enough away that Fig, who was sitting next to him, could also see the screen. 

“Um,” Kristen said, catching the attention of the two screaming teens. “Are you guys okay?”

“Sorry,” Gorgug said, pulling off his headphones. “What was that?”

“Don’t worry,” Fig jumped in before anyone could repeat the question. “Just barbarian classes.”

“Right,” Adaine nodded, still looking someone shaken up. “Well, how long is this class going to run? Because I think it might be in everyone’s best interest if I  _ Silenced _ this room.”

“We’re thinking like… half an hour?” The tiefling estimated before turning to look at the laptop again. “AHHH!” she turned back to them as Riz barely managed to not start shooting wildly (so he was jumpy, sue him) “Yeah, just like, not long I guess?”

Gorgug's focus had already been diverted to the laptop again as he tried to subtly motion for them all to be quiet. It appeared Adaine didn’t notice though in her slightly (extremely. Riz really couldn’t sugarcoat their descent at this point) stressed state though, because she had begun to argue with Fig over having not been previously informed that there would be random bouts of screaming happening in their home. Kristen had gotten involved too, and Riz in his own stressed state was really in no mood to defend said random yelling.

“Yes, Mr. Porter.” Everyone fell quiet as Gorgug nearly shouted the words over them. “I understand, right. Um, one second.” He unplugged his headphones so they could hear the teacher’s words. “Well, we kinda-”   
“Everyone’s been pretty clear that there shouldn’t be large gatherings, kids. What made you all think this was a good idea?”

“Well-” Kristen started to explain before getting cut off.

“Yeah, we all miss our parties too, y’know.” Another barbarian on the call complained. “But we’re all trying to do our best to actually stop this thing!”

“We’re family!” Riz blurted out before anyone else could get a word in. He slapped a hand over his mouth and tried to studiously ignore the way Fig was enthusiastically mouthing “new brother!” to him. “I mean, we’re all living together- I mean, social distancing together. We aren’t breaking quarantine.”

“We’re gonna-” Kristen broke herself off, throwing a look at the elven oracle, who had gone noticeably stiff and silent.. “We’re gonna like, go, right? Like, we’ll leave. Um, have fun with class?” She scurried out of the room, quickly followed by Adaine and Riz.

Out in the hallway, Adaine’s breath was coming in harsh pants as she muttered a constant stream of “Oh god, oh god.” Hesitantly, Riz hovered a hand over her knee- the highest point he could reach without being weird- unsure if touch would be welcome or just make the situation worse. 

“Should we get Jawbone?” Kristen asked, looking as lost as he felt.

“No just-” Adaine made a frustrated noise. “ _ Fuck! Goddamnit! _ ”

“We should go sit down,” Riz suggested, trying to gently guide her back down the stairs to the living room. 

“It’s just- she rubbed furiously at her face. “Quarantine fucking sucks!”

“It does,” Kristen nodded solemnly. 

“And now I got called out by a teacher in front of an entire class of barbarians that I don't even know just because we happen to live together and- argh!”

“Deep breaths,” Riz advised, not sarcastically. Adaine had confessed that she tended to get frustrated like this while holding back a panic attack, and it would inevitably come despite her best efforts if she didn’t force herself to calm down. She nodded and closed her eyes as she took several deep gulps of air, taking the time to fully calm down before she spoke again. 

“Okay. I’m going to lose my shit,” she said slowly. 

“Same,” Riz laughed, despite the fact that the situation wasn’t funny. After a moment, Kristen joined him, followed by Adaine, until they were all laughing with a slightly hysterical edge when Fabian came in through the back door, covered in sweat and looking at them as though they were insane. 

“Quarantine is getting to you all,” he said, shaking his head. The three teens sobered long enough to share a look, which they held for a moment before something in each other’s expressions inexplicably set them off again. 

“My fighting classes were fine, thanks for asking,” Fabian huffed. “I’ve been outside nearly the entire day, you know!”

“Adaine, look,” Riz commanded, shoving his crystal as he noticed a new notification pop up. “Mrs. Lymone sent an email!”

That sent them off again from whatever calmness they had managed to achieve, even if Kristen had no idea what they were talking about.

Fabian huffed again, and with a muttered “Fine, I’ll just go talk to someone who hasn’t completely lost it,” he stalked off, followed by the sounds of all three of them howling in laughter.

“I’m glad my mom convinced me to come here,” Riz said eventually, when they were all capable of breathing again. “Don’t tell Fig I said that.”

“We’re glad you’re here too,” Kristen smiled. 

“I’m not. You suck,” Adaine stuck her tongue out.

“Fight me O'Shaughnessy.”

“Gladly Gukgak.”

“Brothers and sisters shouldn’t fight,” Kristen mock chided. “Especially not siblings in quarantine. I have to see your stupid faces twenty four seven until this is all over and I’d rather not be a mediator while I do.” 

“‘Siblings’ is a bit of a stretch.”

“You’re already on the solstice card, fuck you.”

“Go read your Arcane History email,” Riz, sticking his tongue out now.

“Nah.” Adaine stood up and dusted off her jeans. “I’m done with school for the day. I think I’ll start dinner, anyone want to help?”

Riz and Kristen exchanged a glance and a mutual shrug before following the oracle to the kitchen. 

It was true that quarantine sucked but, Riz privately thought as he chopped the onions while Adaine and Kristen fetched ingredients, all three of them chatting freely while they prepared a meal for a small army of people, maybe there were a few highlights to it. Like family dinners.

Not that he would ever call it that out loud. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the extreme mood swings going on in this are very representative of an average day in quarantine for me oop
> 
> this fic will mostly be random one shots that are not necessarily in chronological order. if it is important when something takes place, i'll say so
> 
> plz leave a comment if you enjoyed this! i love this fic and would love to write more, but i would really enjoy knowing that other people like it!!!

**Author's Note:**

> Idk why I'm writing this, if ill continue, or anything really. I know it would be totally rad if you commented tho


End file.
